Technical Field
The present disclosure generally relates to foot rests used by riders of motor-driven vehicles.
Description of the Related Art
Motor-driven vehicles such as scooters, motorcycles, and all-terrain vehicles (ATVs) typically include a frame that supports the vehicle motor, suspension components attached to the frame, and a seat that enables the vehicle operator and any passengers to straddle the frame while operating the vehicle. Frequently, foot rests are attached to the frame at one or more locations convenient for the vehicle operator to place their feet while operating the vehicle or for passengers to place their feet while riding the vehicle. For vehicle operators, such locations are often proximate vehicle foot controls such as clutch, brake, and gear selector may be positioned proximate such foot rests such that the vehicle operator simply “rocks” or moves their foot on the foot rest to change gears, or operate the clutch or brakes. For vehicle passengers, such locations are generally located rearward of the foot rest position of the vehicle operator.